Love Will Find A Way
by Show-The-Love
Summary: Kurt has just came out to Mercedes, and he knew the next person who had to know, his mother.


**A/n: Hello, my lovely readers! This story came to me at 2 in the mourning, and I annoyingly had to type it out. **

**So, it takes place in Season 1 of Glee, when Kurt is coming to terms that he's gay. It's slightly, just barely AU, but it's not really anything big. **

**Hope ya'll like it!**

Kurt got out of his car, closing the door as quietly as he possibly can. He didn't know what it was about graveyards, but he always felt like he had to be extremely quiet while he was at one, especially the one that his mother was buried in.

Kurt walked into the graveyard and down a path that he's used many times before. He stopped in front of a grave that read:

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_A loving friend, wife and mother_

_December 1975 - May 2002 _

Kurt stared at the inscription for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to tell his mother and how he wanted to say it. The only person he's told this to was Mercedes, and he was so happy that she had accepted him.

Kurt kneeled down and bowed his head, looking towards the ground where his mother was buried.

"Hello, mom. I know it's been awhile, sorry for that. Life's been pretty crazy. I joined the school's glee club! I know you'd like that. I remember when I was sad you would take me into your arms and sing me songs until I wasn't sad anymore. I thought that today I could sing to you, if you don't mind."

Kurt sat up straight and took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He could already feel tears threatening to fall, but he pushed through them. He took another deep breath and began to sing.

_Here I stand head in hand _

_Turn my face to the wall_

_If she's gone I can't go on_

_Feeling two feel tall_

_Everywhere people stare_

_Each and everyday_

_I can see them laugh at me_

_And I hear them say_

_Hey_

_You've got to hide your love away_

_Hey_

_You've got to hide your love away_

_How can I ever try_

_I can never win_

_Hearing them_

_Seeing them_

_In the state I'm in_

_How can she say to me_

_Love will find a way_

_Gather 'round all you clowns_

_Let me hear you say_

_Hey_

_You've got to hide your love away_

_Hey_

_You've got to hide your love away_

By the time Kurt finished, his breathing was shaky and tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away. He looked straight forward at the gravestone, tears falling freely. Kurt was trying to phrase what he wanted to say perfectly in his head, but he couldn't think of how he could say it. All he could think about was how she would react if she was alive, and if she'd kick him out or continue loving him.

"Mom, I need to tell you something. I've only told one other person before. Dad doesn't even know." Kurt took a deep, shaky breath before continuing on. He need to gain all the courage and strength he could possibly get before telling her. "Mom, I-"

Kurt broke off, finding it harder to tell his mother. She was always a religious person, and he had no idea how she felt about people like him. If pained Kurt to think about what would happen if she rejected him or kicked him out.

"Mom, I'm g-gay. I like boys… romantically speaking. I hope… I hope that you'll still love me the same. I'm the same person! I swear… it's just that who I want to love has changed."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and his cheeks, hoping to get rid of some of his tears and to clean his face up a little bit.

"She'd still love you, ya know."

Kurt whipped his head around, wide eyed and scared. Standing behind behind him, hands in his pockets, was none other that his father. Burt kneeled down in front of Kurt with a small smile on his face.

"She would and does. She was never one to judge or discriminate."

Kurt looked into his father's green eyes, looking for any trace of disgust or hatred.

"W-what about y-you?" Kurt sputtered out through his tears.

"Kurt, I will love you no matter what happens. If you decided you wanted to become a dinosaur I'd support you."

Kurt chuckled lightly and wiped his eyes again. He felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Kurt felt so relieved that his father and his mother both knew that he was gay and that they both still love him.

"C'mere," Burt said, holding out his arms to Kurt. Kurt leaned forward and collapsed into his arms. He felt more tears fall, but Kurt knew that they weren't tears of fear of rejection, but tears of happiness. He felt so blessed to have such an amazing father who would support him no matter what he did.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt whispered after a few moments of silence.

"There's no need to thank me, son. It's my job to love you unconditionally, and I'm happy to do it."

Kurt nodded into his father's shoulder, still hugging him tightly, as if he was his only thing keeping him alive. "I love you, too, Dad."

Burt nodded and pulled Kurt closer. He looked over Kurt's shoulder at his wife's grave and sent her a small little prayer. He knew that the road ahead for Kurt would be tough, but he also knew that he would be there, by his side, to walk down that road together.

**A/n: Wow, that is a lot worse than what I hoped it would be and had a super cheesy ending.**

**I really suck at endings...**

**I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review and all that jazz!**


End file.
